djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
327th Star Corps
The 327th Star Corps was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Second Sector Army during the Clone Wars. The 327th fought in the First Battle of Geonosis and continued to do so until the very end of the Clone Wars, when they executed their Jedi General Aayla Secura on Felucia and became amalgamated with the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army. The 327th Star Corps appeared to largely consist of infantry and specialist units, comprised of regular clone troopers and Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos. They saw action on some of the harshest planets that the Clone Wars had to offer, but due to the diligence of the officers and their close connection with the Corps' personnel, they pulled through. Some sharpshooters in the 327th wore standard phase II armour, but it came with blue markings. History Clone Wars The 327th was originally led by an unspecified Jedi, but they were removed, resigned, or fell in battle. Following the disastrous Battle of Hypori, Aayla Secura was granted control of the Corps. They fought on numerous worlds, including Christophsis, Holstice, Honoghr, Anzat, Dromund Kaas, Quell, Saleucami, and ultimately Felucia. Situation on Seridan Prime A detachment led by CT-7493 "Mardon" was sent to Seridan Prime, an unexplored planet within the Outer Rim. They explored the planet and were to provide intel to the Republic in regards to whether or not it would be suitable for the construction of an outpost. Six days after their arrival, Mardon and three others entered a cave to investigate it. Creatures called shriekstalkers attacked, killing two of the troopers. At the same time, the rest of the attachment was attacked by an unknown creature which killed one of the clones at the base camp. The trooper's helmet was left behind, split open. After reuniting with the rest of the detachment, Mardon led his men into another cave connecting to a much longer system of tunnels. They were slowly picked off by shriekstalkers until Mardon only had five clones remaining under his command. At the end of the cave network, they were killed by a much larger creature. Mardon and his notes, recorded on his datapad, were acquired by members of the 111th Heavy Brigade when they arrived on-world. During one battle, the 327th and 77th Night Hawk Battalion worked together to outflank and destroy a legion of commando droids who had disguised themselves in clone trooper armour. Battle of Galen IV Members of the 501st Legion worked alongside the 327th as they battled the Separatists on the planet Galen IV. Second Battle of Geonosis 327th troopers were to participate in an extraction mission during the Second Battle of Geonosis, but their venator, The Ruler, was raided before they could reach the planet's atmosphere. While that was dealt with, Commander Burst led a squad in an assault on a droid factory and destroyed it. Battle of Vendexa A detachment of the 327th Star Corps was deployed to reinforce the clone garrison on Vendva. Led by Major Lime, they discovered that the garrison and the attacking battle droids had disappeared. Upon further investigation they deduced that a horde of amphibious acklays were responsible. Privates Iron, Darskull, Jy and Episch were killed in action, as were Sergeant Levi and Major Lime. Each trooper played a part in the death of one or several acklays. Survivors retreated to the landing zone, except for Private Jenno, who was rescued by a shadow trooper. Battle of Paradu Republic Intelligence discovered a Confederate presence on Paradu, and sent units to destroy droid factories and overwhelm their positions in the planet's vast deserts. When the CIS turned on the Republic-occupied capital city, troops from the 327th Star Corps fought alongside members of the 21st Nova Corps and 501st Legion. Battle of Tython When General Grievous sought to annihilate the Republic presence on Tython, an element of 327th Star Corps personnel were deployed under Jedi General Shak-Tinn. Grievous's initial attacks resulted in the deaths of several hundred personnel, but Shak-Tinn rallied his forces and organised a plan that resulted in Grievous's temporary capture. Grievous escaped capture and returned with another assault force, but the combined efforts of the 327th and the 93rd Legion resulted in the destruction of a battalion of battle droids, most of his b2 super battle droids, and an array of vehicles. Grievous retreated, planning on sending legions of droids in an act of retaliation. Count Dooku sent him a message declaring that he had a task for him elsewhere, and he withdrew from the star system. Battle of Umbara Their Z-95 Headhunter starfighters provided support during the Battle of Umbara, and it's assumed that their land forces also contributed. Fourth Battle of Felucia While some units remained separate from the main body in the final days of the Clone Wars, most of the corps was involved in the Fourth Battle of Felucia. At least three commanding Jedi officers and five volunteer troopers were eliminated by the clones in the corps once Order 66 was activated. Rise of the Galactic Empire The 327th faithfully served the Empire after the fall of the Republic. C'omposition Summary' 1.601st Legion 2.7th Legion Unit Composition Helix Brigade 183rd Striker Battalion / Reformed into 25th Blitz Battalion 83rd Attack Battalion Rose Wing Lightning Company Sun Company Lions ARF Company 601st Legion Omega Squad (ARC Troopers) 7th Legion 101st Regiment Lions ARF Company Brass Company 230th Classic Battalion 83rd Attack Battalion First Company Azul Company Bravo Company Triple Company Hawkbat Battalion K Company Bacta Company Blackstripe Company 25th Blitz Battalion Diamond Company Airborne Platoon Blade Squadron Personnel Roster CT-#### "Razor" CT-#### "Veer" CT-**** "Fel" CT-**** "Tranquilize" CT-**** "Demo" CT-2465 "Clarke" Trooper "Kicker" Trooper "Scout" Trooper "Scrap" Medic Trooper "Stags" Trooper CT-**** "Destiny" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Blitz" Mookan Trooper CT- **** "Eagle" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Hotshot" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Techno" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Delta" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Crusher" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Charger" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Ghost" Mookan Trooper CT-**** "Deck" Mookan Trooper CT**** "Breaker" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Narwhols" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Lock" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Aleks" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Tac" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Baker" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Flag" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Cod" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Canister" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Sparky" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Viper" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Wraith" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Sahdow" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Miller" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Coral" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Phade" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Brack" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Brawn" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Drool" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Drang" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Fauler" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Rango" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Tall-man" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Endless" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Queron" Fort Martarack Trooper CT-**** "Cameron" Maridun Trooper CT-**** "Lucky" Maridun Trooper CT-**** "Flash" Maridun Trooper CT-6523 "Astro" Trooper CT-2584 “Arrow” Trooper CT-7275 “Kreiger” Trooper CT-7082 "Blazer" Trooper CT-#### "Iron" Vendexa Trooper CT-#### "Darskull" Vendexa Trooper CT-#### "Jy" Vendexa Trooper CT-#### "Episch" Vendexa Trooper CT-9866-0087 "Lopez" KIA Trooper CT-0997 "Ninety-nine" KIA CT-7493 "Mardon" Seridan Prime PVT.VT-3423 Miranda Renne Attack Battalion PFC.CT-5313 "Talorra" Squad Specialist CT-9560 "Heartbreak" Company Specialist ARC-8253 "Rook" RC-0420 "Excalibur" Attack Battalion CPL.CT-7460 "Lizard" CPL.CT-2737 "Sage" Squad Corporal CT-8867-BC-1233 "Brighton" KIA Corporal CT-1223-8877 "Double Digits" suicide Corporal CT-8837-0012 "Ig'in" KIA Corporal "Nexo" weapons SGT.CT-5321-8778 "Green" Squad Platoon Company SGT.CT-7482 Blaze Company Sergeant "Kicker" Sergeant CT-#### "Levi" Vendexa Sergeant CT-5446-7789 "Countin'-Up" KIA Sergeant CT-1222-2234 "Twos" KIA Sergeant-Major CT-7765-0982 "Squared" KIA Second Lieutenant CL-0998 "Gramps" KIA Second Lieutenant CL-0921 "Foxxer" KIA CL-6734 "Galle" CL-"Inc" CL-4114-0301 "Barr" Platoon Company Lieutenant CL-4819 "Ghost" Pilot Company Lieutenant ARC-5990 "Beat" Squad Lieutenant ARC-3270 Dill Company CPT.VARC Shioko Lenari CPT.CT-6591-6210 "Deviss" Company CPT.CT-5289-9204 "Tyto" Company MJR.CT-9987 "Ares" MJR.CT-1212-0068 "Twelve" Airborne Regiment MJR.ARC-3425 "Crisp" MJR.ARC-5927 "Burst" MJR.ARC-5412 "Falls" Major CT-#### "Lime" Vendexa CC-**** "Max" Mookan CC-**** "Burst" Sen.Comm CC-8088-3009 "A'den" Battalion Commander CC-#### "Kye" Marshal Commander CC-4421 "Capricorn" Sniper Marshal Commander CC-5052 "Bly" Jedi Commander Danyawarra Airborne Regiment Jedi General Shak-Tinn Jedi General Verik Za-Di Jedi General Aayla Secura '''25th Blitz Battalion' "Stormer" "Triage" Medic "Bee" Pilot Squadron "Wasp" Pilot Squadron "Racoon" Pilot Squadron "Rocket" Pilot Squadron Sergeant CT-#### "Lore" Lieutenant CL-6319 "Knight" Major ARC-#### "Acolyte" Battalion Commander Sierra Jera'vin Acklay Company Mountain Squad: Captain CT-93-5546 "Wrapp" Sergeant-Major CT-93-5441 "Gauntlet" Sergeant First Class CT-93-5764 "Fry" Corporal CT-93-5727 "Fuse" Corporal CT-93-5327 "Launcher" Dino Squad: Master Sergeant CT-93-6701 "Grim" Sergeant CT-93-6702 "Slug" Corporal CT-93-6703 "Sludge" Corporal CT-93-6704 "Swoop" Corporal CT-93-6705 "Snarl" Wreck Squad: Sergeant CT-93-6117 "Kup" Corporal CT-93-7001 "Smoke-screen" PFC. CT-93-6688 "Jazz" PFC. CT-93-5799 "Hide" PFC. CT-93-4998 "Cliff" Sting Squad: Sergeant CT-93-6079 "Bee" CPL. CT-93-5117 "First-aid" PFC. CT-93-4979 "Bleach" PFC. CT-93-6711 "Sinclair" PFC. CT-93-7099 "Hush" Arch Squad: SGT. CT-93-6932 "Oro" CPL. CT-93-7011 "Rock" PFC. CT-93-6223 "Timer" PFC. CT-93-5339 "Lance" PFC. CT-93-7710 "Dead-Weight" Juke Squad: SGT. CT-93-8001 "Juke" CPL. CT-93-3989 "Domino" PFC. CT-93-7713 "Numbers" PFC. CT-93-3330 "Fog" PFC. CT-93-4417 "Hugo" Bikers Squad: SFC. VT-0106 "Windblade" Felucia, Order 66 CPL. VT-0107 "Arcee" Felucia, Order 66 PFC. VT-0108 "Chromia" Felucia, Order 66 PFC. VT-0109 "Flare-up" Felucia, Order 66 PFC. VT-0110 "Firestar" Felucia, Order 66 TorchBearer Squad: 2LT. VT-0021 "Pyra" SSG. VT-0022 "Jump-stream" CPL. VT-0023 "Dust-up" PFC. VT-0024 "Storm" PFC. VT-0025 "Sky" Scorpion Squad: SGT. CT-94-0124 “Slam” CPL. CT-94-0023 “Scorn” PFC. CT-94-1128 “Skar” PFC. CT-94-0009 “Leviathan” PFC. CT-94-1006 “Ronin” Rim Squad: SGT. CT-94-1768 “Eureka” CPL. CT-94-1972 "Typhoon" PFC. CT-94-1853 "Gypsy" PFC. CT-94-1749 "Cherno" PFC. CT-94-2018 “Horizon” Uprise Squad: SGT. CT-94-2354 “Avenger” CPL. CT-94-2262 “Guardian” PFC. CT-94-2111 “Titan” PFC. CT-94-2078 “Obsidian” PFC. CT-94-2171 “Bracer” Falcon Squad: SGT. CT-94-2567 "Romeo" CPL. CT-94-2677 “Ajax” PFC. CT-94-2678 “Coyote” PFC. CT-94-2569 “Galahad” PFC. CT-94-2666 "Orion" Nex Squad: SGT. CT-94-3001 "Cougar" CPL. CT-94-3011 "Winter” PFC. CT-94-3020 "Buster" PFC. CT-94-3017 “Jeremiah” PFC. CT-94-3005 “Gale” Wake Squad: SGT. CT-94-4857 “Amer” CPL. CT-94-4758 “Iron” PFC. CT-94-4785 “Hulk” PFC. CT-94-4875 “Thor” PFC. CT-94-4775 “Widow” Nert Squad: SGT. CT-94-5668 “Ant” CPL. CT-94-5768 “Panther” PFC. CT-94-5224 “Spider” PFC. CT-94-5124 “Vision” PFC. CT-94-5782 “Witch” Infinity Squad: SGT. CT-94-6111 “Wasp” CPL. CT-94-6294 “Machine” PFC. CT-94-6321 “Quick-Silver” PFC. CT-94-6218 “Hawk” PFC. CT-94-6777 “Bucky” Strange Squad: SGT. CT-94-7112 “Strange” CPL. CT-94-7001 “Falcon” PFC. CT-94-7222 “Marvel” PFC. CT-94-7028 “M’baku” PFC. CT-94-7300 “Okoye” Galaxy Squad: SGT. CT-94-8001 “StarLord” CPL. CT-94-8012 “Gamo” PFC. CT-94-8020 “Drax” PFC. CT-94-8017 “Raccoon” PFC. CT-94-8031 “Groot" XO: 2LT. VT-0021 "Pyra" CO: CPT. CT-93-5546 “Wrapp” Jedi Commander Tristan Jak'ulo Felucia, Order 66 Jedi General Colt Dominic Felucia, Order 66 Hex Brigade Battalion Commander CC-#### "Delta" Regimental Commander CC-#### "Bolt" Jedi General Jush 7th Legion Private CT-9670 "Deva" CC-4270-89 "Dragoon" Colonel CC-9785 "Tranquil" Colonel Charkole Colonel Brent 601st Legion Captain CT-#### "Ra'gar" Regimental Commander CC-#### "Drone" Senior Commander CC-#### "Omega" Lions ARF Company ARF-2928 "Carbon" ARF-3134 "Ghost" Sharpshooter ARF-4980 "Hammer" SGT.ARF-7789 "Rook" Brass Company PVT.CT-0437 "Harqoss" PVT.CT-0436 "Merl" Unidentified Clone Gunnery Sergeant K.I.A Unidentified Clone Trooper(s) K.I.A CPT.CT-4899 "Triage" Gallery Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Corps Category:327th Star Corps Category:Second Sector Army